


Alliecat the first time....

by Beaandallie1111



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaandallie1111/pseuds/Beaandallie1111
Summary: This is a story Bea and Allies first time.. Kissing.. Touching.. The true connection between women especially for Bea who's never touched or kissed anyone like this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.. Excuse the spelling dedicated to Alliecats everywhere...

**Allie had been living in H1 for a few weeks she'd settled in fine.. Bea loved having her around made her feel like a giddy teenager..**

**Bea and Allie hadn't moved there relationship to the next level not even sharing a kiss.. But neither could hold back for much longer.... Allie totally worshipped Bea wanting all of her body mind and soul that's why she'd waited..**

**The girls had a light evening after slogging about in the laundry all day.. Watching a comedy movie.. Drinking tea.. Booms making sexual jokes about BALLIE..**

**Everyone slowly returned to there rooms for the night until Bea and Allie realized it was only them left alone around the table and chairs in H1.. Bea was drawing.. Allie was staring admiring the way her lips moved up in the corners when she concentrated, Bea was licking her lips as she moved the pencil around on the paper.. Allie couldn't wait anymore she walked round the table and crouched down next to Bea looking at the drawing placing her hands down on the top of Bea's knees Bea was seated in a chair at the table. Bea bought her eyes up to Allie and Allie caressed Bea's face her hands on either side of her face.. Before Bea could React Allie ghosts her lips past Bea's gently blowing.. Bea stares straight into her blue eyes.. Allie lightly places her lips over Bea's top lip lightly sucking it.. Bea gasps allie releases Bea's top lip and moves to the bottom lip sucking that also lightly.. Allie then pulls back slightly staring into her chocolate orbs.. Allies hands are circling light patterns over Bea's cheeks.. Bea's hands are linked around the top of Allies neck.. Bea grabs Allies hand and both of them stand up saying nothing both head for Bea's room and the urgency to be alone is clear.. Quietly they shut the door Allie pulls Bea towards the bed and Bea sits in her lap.. Allie places her thumb in her mouth and slowly wets it and then runs it over Bea's bottom lip tracing it backwards and forwards Bea just stares at Allie intensely.. Allie then wraps her arms around Bea's middle there noses touch gently Bea's arms wrap around allies neck... Allie closes the gap and chases her tongue over Bea's top lip sooooo slowly smirking as she does this Bea has never felt this level of tenderness... Allie then licks the corners of Bea's mouth her hands cupping Bea's face again Bea moves her arms to Allies waist linking her fingers to bring them closer allie then bites down ever so slowly on Bea's bottom lip her mouth opens automatically.. Allie lifts her tongue underneath Bea's.. Bea moans loudly allies mouth widens over Bea's mouth and circles her tongue a few times before lightly sucking her tongue bringing it forward into her own mouth.. Everything is wet and hot allie dominates as there tongues intertwine Allie moves her tongue side to side up and down around in circles the kiss deepens allie runs her tongue along the inside of Bea's lips gently chasing the track of her mouth Bea's eyes open both of there lips are swollen, Allie then moves her lips to Bea's ears and sucks the bottom of her earlobe causing Bea to Moan.. Bea is trembling. Allie licks the edge of her ear not overly wetting it.. Just slightly Allie then swipes her tongue all the way down Bea's neck bringing it back up before laying gentle kisses along the side of her neck before gently sucking Bea's bottom lip in her mouth and slowly entering her tongue into Bea's awaiting mouth.. Allies so turned on its now Bea's time to shine...**

 


End file.
